With reference to FIG. 1 for a conventional electric connector, the electric connector comprises a first joint cylinder a1, a second joint cylinder b1, a plurality of first cables, and a plurality of second cables, and the first joint cylinder a1 has a plurality of jacks a2, and the core wire in each first cable is soldered and connected, and a thread is provided for locking and crimping to connect the cables and pins to each jack a2, and the second joint cylinder b1 has a plurality of pins b2, and each pin b2 is soldered and connected, and a thread is provided for locking and crimping to electrically connect each second cable. Wherein, the first joint cylinder a1 and the second joint cylinder b1 are connected with each other, and each first cable is inserted into each jack a2, and then the pins b2 are soldered and connected, and a thread is provided for locking and crimping to contact the core wire of each first cable, so that each first cable and each second cable are connected to complete the finished product of the electric connector.
However, the aforementioned electric connector has the following drawbacks: The pin b2 is connected to the cable mainly by soldering, and the thread provided for locking and crimping takes much time and effort and requires tools for operation, and such electric connector is just applicable for connecting a cable of a specific wire diameter to fit the width of the slot. As a result, manufacturers have to carry pins of various different sizes and limit the size of the cable, and thus incurring a higher cost of the electric connector and resulting in a large inventory of the pins b2 of various different sizes.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the discloser of this disclosure based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive research, and finally developed an electric connector according to this disclosure applicable for different wire diameters and requiring no hand tool for its installation.